Too late to love
by BlueOcean44
Summary: "I've moved on to a new chapter with Marcus. I can't play this back and forth game with you anymore." Jane goes to D.C to win Lisbon back, but she's had enough.


**A/N: So this idea just popped up** **and wouldn't leave me alone. Kind of spoilers for future episodes even though I know this would never actually happen. **

_Pike & Lisbon's new house in D.C, 8a.m_

"Okay, remember tonight 6 p.m. I'll be home and then we're going out baby," Marcus told Lisbon as he rushed around the kitchen. He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

"Oh oh wait," she pulled on his tie. "Here." She placed a coffee mug in his hand.

"Thank you." He stole another kiss. "Mmmm," their lips were still sealed. "Okay I've really gotta go. Bye. Have a great day."

"I will! Bye." She followed him to the front door and watched his retreating form get into his FBI issued vehicle. She smiled and waved as he drove away. She was content with this new life. Lisbon had accepted Marcus' offer to move to D.C with him two months ago. At first, she was taken aback at the thought of moving in with him. But the more she thought about it the more it seemed like a good idea. Her career at the Houston field office was bound to be at a standstill for the rest of her life or as long as Jane was there. They needed to keep her on the same team as Jane in order to appease him. Sure, he was broken up and angry when she told him about the move, but he quickly bounced back and got over it. They said quick goodbyes to each other the day before she left. It was a little disappointing. She expected some kind of resistance or protest from Jane, but it never came. So she decided that in the end she had made the right choice in moving with Marcus.

Suddenly, a knock sounded from the front door. It startled her. She hadn't even realized that she was still standing behind the closed door.

Must be Marcus, Lisbon thought.

"What did you forget?," she opened the front door smiling. Once she saw who her visitor was, the smile slipped right off of her face. "Oh," Lisbon said without thinking.

Patrick Jane, clad in his regular suit was standing on her porch with a somber expression. Lisbon examined everything about him. After all, she hadn't seen him in two whole months. He looked...different, to say the least. His eyes had a reddish tint to them. His suit was rumpled as though he had slept in it for weeks. His whole appearance screamed disheveled. But when she met his eyes. She saw a spark of something. Something that she had never seen before.

"Lisbon...wow...hi," Jane finally spoke.

She watched his eyes run appreciatively up and down her body. It was unerving. She felt naked and exposed.

What the hell did he want from her now? She decided to cut right to the chase. "What are you doing here?," she questioned. Her voice came out harsher than she intended.

He looked taken aback for a split second, but then his usual mask slipped back on. "Well I missed you. I haven't seen you in two months." He offered her a small smile.

Lisbon shook her head. "You missed me," she repeated back unemotionally. Really? You missed me? Then why did you let me go?

"How are you?," he asked concerned. He wanted to gauge how well she was adjusting to her new life with Marcus.

Lisbon sighed. She wasn't in the mood for his games anymore. Why couldn't he just say we he meant, instead of beating around the bush. "Jane. You didn't come all the way to D.C to ask me how I am."

They stood staring at each other for a while.

He sucked in a calming breath, preparing himself for what he was about to say. "Lisbon," he spoke slowly. " I made a mistake. I love you."

She immediately became defensive. "No. No. You don't get to do this. You don't get to take it back. You made your choice and now you have to live with it. I'm with Marcus," she scolded.

"I love you," he pleaded.

"Jane please." Her eyes began to water. She couldn't take the emotional stress of their back-and-forth tension anymore.

"No I'm done. I'm done with the pretending. I can't do this anymore. I love you. It hurts me to see you with him. I need you," he took a step closer to her.

"Jane," she warned.

"Tell me you don't feel anything for me." He put their foreheads together.

"Jane. I'm sorry." Tears running down her cheeks. Her hands memorizing his face. "You're just doing this because you're afraid of losing me."

"I love you Lisbon. Teresa please." Jane was beginning to panic.

Both of their hearts were aching with pain as they stood, touching, and crying.

And then, suddenly, anger boiled up and exploded from inside Lisbon. All of her pent up emotion rearing its ugly head. She laid her hands flat on his chest, feeling his heart beating wildly under her palms and shoved him backwards. "Do you think that I'm just going to put my life on pause for you! I already did it too many times before. I'm done with it."

Jane took a small step closer, in an attempt to calm her down. "Teresa..."

He reached for her.

She slapped his hand away and retreated even further away from Jane, into the house. "You," she accused. "I came back for you. I left my job. My home. My stability. All for you. After you abandoned me for two years. I dropped everything to follow you to Texas. And I thought, wow Jane is finally back. He wants me. He needs me. And then, gradually I realized everything was the same as it was before. You were the same. Our relationship was the same. You hadn't grown at all. And then Marcus came into my life. And I genuinely thought that you would say something. That you would speak up and fight for me. But no. You decide to sit back and watch on your couch. You watched as I went out with him, night after night. You made me feel like a horrible person. Like I was guilty of something by going out with him."

Lisbon took a deep breath and stared at him. He looked horrified. She had never yelled at him like this before, but she couldn't help it. The dam was now broken and everything was rushing in. All of her pent up frustrations and emotions were threatening to overtake her.

He voice raised even louder as she started her tirade again. "All you had to do was tell me that you wanted me. Because how was I supposed to know what you were thinking? You're secretive and withdrawn. You pulled away from me and urged me to go out with Marcus. So logically I assumed that you didn't want me and that you didn't care. Because I was in love with you and you didn't act on it. But hey you're Patrick Jane. The mentalist. You know everything that I'm feeling. I'm so obvious you could've read my feelings on my face, right? It's too late Jane. I want to settle down. I want a family. I've put my needs on hold for too long. Im done waiting. Marcus is stable and I don't have to worry that he won't be here when I get home. I don't have to worry that he will make up a plan without telling anyone and put himself in danger. I know that he will be safe for me. I've moved on to a new chapter with Marcus. I can't play this back and forth game with you anymore. So please go back to Texas, with Fisher and Abbott. You're welcome to visit. You can be my friend. But this," she gestured between them. "This conversation is over." Lisbon was panting and shaking by the end of her rant. She had finally released all of her thoughts and feelings. Now, Jane finally knew, that he couldn't take advantage of her anymore. She wouldn't allow it.

Jane's expression was horrified. She had never seen the look on his face. His eyes were wide, eyebrows furrowed, mouth agape. He was totally taken aback by her outburst.

He expected to be able to coerce her and sway her into being with him, but no. Not anymore. It was officially over.

An undeterminable amount of time passed as they stood completely still looking at each other. Hours could have passed and neither one of them would've noticed. It was as though they were memorizing each other and taking everything in. For this could very well be the last encounter that they ever would have.

At some point, Jane finally responded, barely above a whisper.

"I did love you all of those years. And I still love you. I will always love you. And I'm sorry that it happened this way. I-," Jane halted.

Lisbon had folded her arms across her body as he spoke. She was comforting herself in a way.

He watched her every movement. And he finally saw the little object that would break them apart forever. A ring. Lisbon wore a diamond ring on her left hand. She was engaged.

Jane felt like someone had knocked the wind out of him. "You're right. I'm just going to leave you alone. I hope that you're happy Teresa. You deserve it." And flashed her a grin, turned around, and retreated away from her forever.

Five minutes later, with both of them in torn apart. They each cried. Cried like they had never cried before.

They were mourning the loss of their partnership, friendship, and love.

**It ripped my heart out when I wrote this. Thanks for reading. Please review! **


End file.
